wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ban This Scroll
A fanfiction about the life and times of Riot Silvertongue. Both the story and Riot belong to Moondrifter. Introduction Yep. I know what you're thinking. ''Riot Silvertongue. The famous singer. Is writing an autobiography!!! -Insert fan screaming here-'' Yeah. No. Ever since I announced this book, tabloids have been saying really nasty stuff about me. Saying that I'll mention "evidence" of bad stuff about me. Well, I promise one thing to you: I'm gonna be truthful. Everything in this book really happened. Everything. Even the most outlandish parts are real. So when you read about ghost turtles (yep, ghost turtles), don't scoff. I swear on my honor (if I have any, ha!) that this is all true. Sincerely, Riot Silvertongue Chapter One: The Beginning of It All Before I get this going, you need to know my parents. I'm half SwiftWing, half MistWing. Yeah. Weird combo. My parents met in the city of Skyreach, or rather, just outside it. My mom, Cael Silvertongue, came from the Silvertongue family, the one that started that food-in-a-box service, Wings of Freshness. They used to farm cattle and pork, then goats, then all of them. So that was that. Sometimes the princesses ordered one! Yeah, it was pretty popular. My dad, on the other hand, was a SwiftWing. His name was Umbrus Tyrannus, the male Embia member of the Circle and should have been really braggy and full of himself, he wasn't. His mom, my grandma Giselle, had made a fortune while she was younger, so he was really wealthy. His parents lived in a mansion, had a summer home in Pantala, kept their own private zoo, ate lobster, caviar and quail eggs for breakfast, and had invested in white truffle oil. THAT's how rich my relatives are. Mom's family had a lot less money than the Tyrannuses, but they were still pretty wealthy. You're probably wondering how they met, right? The truth is, my mom met my dad on total accident. Umbrus was visiting Skyreach along with the rest of the Circle for a diplomatic occasion where they would meet with the Queen when he spoke to one of the younger princesses, Princess Spirae, about the best food in the city. Remember how I said earlier that Wings of Freshness was really popular, even with royalty? Princess Spirae recommended the food-in-a-box to the visiting Umbrus. Umbrus forgot about this comment until the last day he was to be in Skyreach when he remembered. The princess had recommended it, he thought. How could it be bad? Umbrus reached for his phone and ordered a filet mignon with a lobster tail box to be delivered to his door. Little did my father know that the touch of a digital button would start him on a track to exile, happiness, and eventually, death. The day Umbrus ordered his box from Wings of Freshness, a bout of flu had swept the staff of the company off its feet and most of the employees were out sick. There was such a demand throughout the city that the Silvertongue family (which was quite large; several branches of the family who had left, including the Goldenfangs, the Bluemoons, the Darkmouths and the Nevermoors melted back into the original lineage once Wings of Freshness had taken off) had to deliver boxes themselves. Cael was one of them; at the time, she did this often. It happened Cael was given the box for Umbrus. Category:Content (Moondrifter) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Epistolary)